Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an active energy ray curable composition, an active energy ray curable ink, an inkjet ink, a stereoscopic modeling material, an active energy ray curable composition container, an inkjet recording method, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus, a cured product, and a processed product.
Description of the Related Art
Active energy ray curable inks can be applied to building materials and decorative printings by means of inkjet printing. In a case in which the cured product of an active energy ray curable ink is used for a building material, the building material will be exposed to sunlight and a high indoor temperature in excess of 50° C. in summer season. If something is put on such a heated building material, an undesired dent will be made thereon unless the cured product of the active energy ray curable ink exhibits high strength at such high temperatures.